


Tender Dreams

by AbigailHT, Annyanka



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desus - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Foreplay, I don't know what I will add here in the future, M/M, NSFW Art, NSWF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, but I'm planning on updating more lol so be prepared :D, darus - Freeform, darylxjesus, do not repost this, jeryl, let's not make the actors uncomfortable with posting this somewhere else THANK YOU, naked, this is only to enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailHT/pseuds/AbigailHT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annyanka/pseuds/Annyanka
Summary: This is a place for me to share my nsfw Desus fanart with you guys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST!  
> PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR ALTER IT IN ANY OTHER WAY!  
> Don't remove my credits and don't claim as yours. No offence intended! This is just for fun, so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not repost, edit or claim as yours!  
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sharing the outlines this time because my dear friend Annyanka will color this <3  
> I'll also add the colored version when it's finished :)  
> Thank you for your kind comments they mean the world to me :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the finished collab with Annyankas coloring <3
> 
> Do not repost, edit or claim as yours!  
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it amazing?  
> Thank you so much for collabing with me :3
> 
> Check out her tumblr!
> 
> https://annyanka-x-o.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too many projects and too little time, so I decided to post an unfinished sketch to sweeten the hiatus for you guys ;)  
> I may or may not finish this sketch, depends on my busy schedule...  
> As usual:  
> Do not repost, edit or claim as yours!  
> Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: www.abigailht.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, see ya! :D


End file.
